


Belong

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: In The Black [35]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>He might not belong, but Jim doesn't want to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: Belong

He didn't belong here, anyone could tell him that. Surrounded on all sides by nervous, trigger-happy people, with only David and Amy to keep the peace? No one had to tell Jim he should have just stayed back in Glenport. He already knew it.

David had given him two chances to leave, to back out; once, before they told him, and once again, after. Jim had turned them both down.

There wasn't anywhere else he would rather be.


End file.
